


Thank You

by the_yellow_paladin



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Genderqueer Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Coming Out, Love, Other, Sibling Bonding, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_yellow_paladin/pseuds/the_yellow_paladin





	Thank You

  Anna Lightwood is curled up at her brothers side on the floor of her bedroom, the two of them still in their day clothes, despite it being nearly five in the morning.

  
   "Christopher?" she whispered, not knowing why. Maybe it just seemed awkward to talk at a normal volume in a quiet moment.

  She felt his hand pause in her short hair before continuing once more. "Yes, Annie?"

She snuggled her head into his shoulder for a second before replying. "Do you ever feel like maybe you aren't what others tell you you are?"

There's a small silence.

  "I mean..that could mean a lot of things, Anna. What do you mean exactly?" he asked, his voice tired and smooth.

  "I mean..like, when dad teases you about girls or when you act differently around boys? Ya know?"

  Lavender eyes opened and looked at green. "Are you asking me if I like men?" he asked, a soft expression on his face. He always had a soft expression on his face.

  Anna sat up and watched as her brother followed. She raked an always shaky, pale hand through her short hair and nodded. "Yes. I suppose so."

  Christopher smiled at her and played with his fingers for a moment. "I like people. I mean, I suppose I _prefer_ men. But I just..I like people. Doesn't matter to me, really."

  "So you like people for who they are, not what?"

  "Exactly."

  Anna nods.

  There's another silence.

"I don't feel like a girl." Anna says, looking tired and scared all at once.

  Christopher scoots closer to his sibling, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Do you..how do you feel?"

  She shrugs, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I don't feel like anything. Just me. Is..is that okay?"

  Christopher kissed her head. "That's perfect. Do you want me to refer to you differently?"

  She shook her head and kissed her brothers cheek. "No. It's fine. I'm comfortable as I am right now."

  Christopher pulls her closer to him and smiles into her hair.

  After ten minutes of silence Anna speaks up once more.

"I also really like girls."

  Only laughter follows.

    She smiled once they calmed down. "Thank you, Chris."

   He giggled and held her closer. "You're welcome, Annie."


End file.
